


Ещё раз

by just_heather



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Tinder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_heather/pseuds/just_heather
Summary: Я слаба для тропа, в котором персонажи расходятся по каким-либо причинам, но через некоторое время снова вместе, sorry for that
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846144
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Ещё раз

**Author's Note:**

> Я слаба для тропа, в котором персонажи расходятся по каким-либо причинам, но через некоторое время снова вместе, sorry for that

«Новичкам везёт» - самая большая в мире ложь. Если вы никогда раньше не спорили с друзьями или с кем бы то ни было ради веселья, развлечения, денег и так далее - не начинайте. Вы гарантированно проиграете. Не ведитесь на уговоры, на слова «это же шутка, мы не всерьёз», на жалобные взгляды и лже-обидчивость со стороны ваших товарищей: все это направлено исключительно на то, чтобы провести вас. Надуть. Одурачить. Подставить. Если вам говорят, что все честно - не верьте, где-нибудь за воображаемым углом обязательно поджидает подстава. 

Ещё раз: вы гарантированно проиграете. 

Что и случилось с Куроо. Кто его дергал ввязываться в пари с Акааши? Вообще-то его беспощадно и практически безжалостно втянул Бокуто, но Куроо предпочитал риторические вопросы тем, на которые можно дать простой и точный ответ. То ли игровой азарт в голову ударил, то ли градус - но результат один: он там, где оказался. 

А оказался на своём диване в своей квартире, готовящийся выслушивать наказание проигравшего, которое ему так кропотливо подбирают друзья. Ну, или те, кого он когда-то ими считал. 

— Ты слишком драматизируешь. Твоё дело — только сходить на свиданку с той, кого мы тебе подберем! — пытается утешить его Бокуто.

— Ага, твоему вкусу я доверяю, — кивает Куроо, переводя взгляд с Бокуто, — а вот его, — на Акааши, — не очень. 

— Это ты так завуалированно принизил меня?

Куроо не приходится отвечать на этот вопрос: сидящий на полу поодаль от них Акааши жестом показывает, чтобы оба замолчали, после чего говорит:

— Я обо всем договорился. У тебя, — обращается к Куроо, смотря на того снизу вверх, — завтра свидание, и твоё дело — прийти и не запороть его, иначе проиграешь вдвойне.

— Акааши иногда бывает таким жутким, — полушепотом говорит Бокуто, скрестив руки на груди.

— Согласен, — кивает Куроо, в очередной раз соболезнуя себе из прошлого, согласившегося на эту очевидную аферу. 

***

Не то чтобы Куроо не любил спонтанные свидания: наоборот, для него они были дополнительной возможностью загрузить собеседницу (или собеседника) своими профессиональными интересами, о которых он мог болтать без преувеличений часами. Большинство людей из тиндера, с которыми ему посчастливилось сходить на свидания, хотели от Куроо всего лишь секса на одну ночь, велись на фотографию в его профиле, и когда получали (либо не получали), что хотели - испарялись из его жизни, как будто их там и не заводилось. Пару раз Куроо удавалось завести отношения, но ни одни из них не продлились больше пары месяцев - всё не то и всё не так, непонимание, конфликты и прочие прелести. Единственные отношения, вытекшие между прочим не из тиндера, в которых Куроо было по-настоящему комфортно, продлились около года, закончились без скандалов, и иногда он по ним действительно тосковал, пусть никому об этом и не рассказывал. 

План вроде бы простой: Акааши сказал Куроо время и место, а также добавил, что они с Бокуто обязательно понаблюдают за ним. Незаметно. Ага, как же. Наверняка эти двое просто пристроятся за соседним столиком и будут либо мирно флиртовать, либо громко что-то обсуждать. 

«Я договорился от твоего имени, что ты будешь ждать на входе в это кафе.»

Чертов Акааши, а с первого взгляда и не скажешь, что он… Ну, _такой_. 

Но Куроо - человек честных правил, поэтому слушается. Стоит у входа, поглядывая на часы: без пятнадцати два часа дня. Цепляет взглядом бесконечных прохожих, думает о том, как они, вероятно, куда-то спешат по своим важным делам, как у некоторых из них жизнь катится под откос, а у некоторых, наоборот, налаживается. Он же стоит где-то посередине между этих полярностей - сам для себя не может решить, в какую сторону его тянет сильнее. У Куроо есть любимая работа, которой он посвящает почти все своё время, а также иногда (редко, но метко) проводит дни или ночи с друзьями, в компании которых он может позволить себе забыть о преследующих его бытовых проблемах, размышлениях о вечном и сожалениях о прошлом. Его ничего не гложет, и это как раз пугает. Как будто тебя разъедает кислота, но ты в тот же миг восстанавливаешься обратно. Время течёт так медленно и проходит так быстро, что его даже нет нужды убивать. Прямая и обратная реакции одинаковы; некоторые называют это стабильностью или равновесием, для Куроо же это - застой и стагнация. 

На часах без пяти минут два, Бокуто и Акааши среди толп прохожих он не заметил, но.

Одно большое чертово но. 

« _Совпадение_ , — успокаивает себя Куроо, — _это просто совпадение_ ».

« _Но ты же не веришь в совпадения_ », - врывается в диалог другой Куроо.

« _Заткнись_ ».

С их последней встречи он, кажется, подрос; отрастил волосы, и теперь они мягкими волнами огибают его узкое, выразительно острое лицо; сменил очки - стыдно признаться, но Куроо круглая оправа нравится больше. Удлиненный пиджак песочно-кремового цвета удачно сочетается с чёрными брюками и совсем не деловой рубашкой со странным принтом. На шее - еле заметная серебряная цепочка без какого-либо украшения. 

Кажется, Куроо чувствует, как покраснели его уши: Цукишима действительно был причиной его полуночных сожалений о закончившихся, по его глупости, отношениях, которые он хотел возродить, но никак не решался. Однако сегодня судьба, видимо, на его стороне, поэтому надо хватать ее за хвост и начинать разговор. 

— Цукки! Вот это встреча, что ты здесь делаешь? — Куроо искреннее надеется, что на его лице не виден тот щенячий восторг и капелька паники, которые он испытывает в эту минуту. 

— Пришёл на свидание, Куроо-сан, — невозмутимо отвечает Цукишима, остановившись рядом и стряхивая невидимые пылинки с пиджака. 

— Ого, — Куроо проводит вспотевшей ладонью по шее, стараясь скрыть нервозность — получается не очень, — я тоже. 

— Я знаю, потому что я пришёл к вам. 

« _Ну_ , — мысленно пожимает плечами Куроо-2, — _я же тебе говорил, что это не совпадение_ ».

« _И что предлагаешь делать?_ » — выпаливает Куроо-1. 

« _А вот это уже не ко мне вопросы_ ».

« _А к кому?_ »

« _Может_ , — прерывает панику Куроо-2, — _скажем ему уже что-нибудь? Сколько времени прошло?_ »

— Как это - ко мне?

Он не дожидается ответа, потому что картинка в голове проясняется сама собой: эти двое решили отправить его на свидание с парнем, ведь так будет смешнее! Ну да, ведь Куроо не посвящал их в тонкости своей личной жизни и уж точно никогда не упоминал о том, что у него были отношения с неким Цукишимой. Бокуто он говорил о том, что встречается «кое с кем», но не более, а уж что тот себе напридумывал - черт его знает.

Цукишима молча поправляет очки и еле заметно улыбается - так, чтобы это заметил только наметанный взгляд Куроо. 

— Так ты?.. — «видел мою фотку в тиндере, переписывался не со мной и все равно согласился на свидание?»

— Так я, — коротко отвечает Цукишима, которому уже явно надоело стоять на одном месте и загораживать людям проход. — Пойдём?

Они заходят в небольшое помещение: народу, на удивление, не много, в зале работает пара официантов, играет расслабляющая музыка и гудит кондиционер. Куроо все ещё не верит в то, что с ним происходит прямо сейчас; в то, что Цукишима рядом и что они встретились будто по иронии судьбы. Куроо, кстати, в судьбу не верил.

— Поговорим? — пытается вывести Цукишиму на диалог Куроо.

— Интересно, почему я согласился? Или как оказался в тиндере? — выпаливает тот, садясь за стол и изучая скромное меню.

— С одной стороны - очень. Но с другой, — Куроо отодвигает картонку, которая загораживает лицо Цукишимы, — мне как-то все равно. Я понимаю, что прошла куча времени и столько всего произошло, что… — он на секунду замолкает, думая как лучше сказать то, что крутится в голове, после чего продолжает:

— Что мы оба изменились и что-то осознали, наверное. 

— Я, — Цукишима пытается говорить уверенно, но его голос все равно подрагивает, — я такой идиот. Прости меня. И что раньше не говорил - тоже прости. Но я не мог заставить себя набрать номер и позвонить, или хотя бы просто написать - ведь у тебя своя жизнь, а у меня своя.

— Не вини себя, мы оба идиоты, так и не поговорили нормально тогда. Зато у нас есть сейчас, — сквозь улыбку говорит Куроо, пытаясь успокоить Цукишиму, — и куча времени впереди, если ты согласен.

На этих словах он протягивает руку сидящему напротив Цукишиме, кладёт ее на стол и раскрывает ладонь - жест приглашения. Цукишима же аккуратно и робко кладёт свою ладонь в его - такую большую и теплую - как будто ныряет в бездну. Но подсознание подсказывает, что Куроо - это не бездна; Куроо - это причал, на котором ждут корабли и баржи несмотря на беснующийся в океане шторм. Цукишима счастлив от того, что ему наконец-то удалось пришвартоваться. 

— Ну, тогда, — Куроо нежно и почти невесомо поглаживает его ладонь, после чего плавно отстраняется, — мороженое? 

***

— Что-то это как-то совсем не смешно, — выносит свой вердикт Бокуто, когда замечает, насколько его другу комфортно с этим человеком. — Он даже ни одной тупой шутки не пошутил.

— Бокуто-сан, тебе не обязательно глазеть в ту сторону каждые две минуты.

— То есть ты все сам заварил, а теперь тебе неинтересно? Так?

— Интересно, — признаётся Акааши. — Просто мне кажется, что у них, — он кивает в сторону Цукишимы и Куроо, — все более, чем отлично. И мы здесь совершенно лишние.

— Тогда что, уходим? 

— Может, сначала тоже поедим мороженое?

**Author's Note:**

> [мой твиттер](https://twitter.com/helen_iar)


End file.
